Grief
by Tempest of Shadows
Summary: An unexpected character from the original Phantasy Star laments over the sacrifice of a good friend.


_ Grief _

Disclaimer-ish thing: Phantasy Star (in this case, PS1) and the characters therein are owned by Sega, not me. Otherwise it wouldn't be fan fiction, yes? 

This fic is about the ending of the first _Phantasy Star_ game, but shows it from a different point of view than one sees in the game. It's also an entirely theoretical POV based on something in _Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium_, and I can't say more than that without spoiling the point of the story. I guess this has a few spoilers both PSI and PSIV. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The battle has ended, and the four warriors are victorious. They have overcome great hardships to win this victory, and they have earned the peace that will follow it. They stood against a powerful tyrant, with no help save each other, and they defeated him. Then they went to see the governor of Motavia, and when he could not be found, they looked for him in the basements of Paseo, where they encountered my companion. 

When I left home, he was the only one that was allowed to come with me. Many wanted to come, to help in my mission. There wasn't a lot to do at home, really, except wait, watch, and plan. For some, that was enough, but not many. My parent, who sent us both here, judged him to be one of the most loyal, most intelligent, and quickest of his kind. That judgement didn't prove wrong. 

During our short time here, he and I became good friends. He often advised me on courses of action that would help to insure the success of the mission. Without him, I might not have come so close, and I might even be dead right now. 

When it became obvious that the tyrant king, Lassic, would fall before the might of the four warriors, my friend devised a plan. He told me nothing about it, and I didn't learn what he was up to until it was too late. He went to Paseo, to the governor's mansion, and he waited for the warriors to arrive. 

When they entered the room he was in, he jumped out of the shadows, startling the warriors. The small group attacked him. It was a fierce battle, but I could not intervene directly. If he had told me his plan, I could have given him some help, but he didn't want me to know what he was going to do. As a result, all I could do was give him some extra strength and speed when the battle began. 

His plan was, basically, to protect me. He intended to destroy the warriors if at all possible, and if not, he at least wanted them to think that he was, in fact, me. He was a true friend; he put his life on the line for me, without a thought for himself. It was a very noble act. 

And one that cost him his life. As I have said, it was a fierce battle, and it was also a long one. At first, he was much faster than the warriors, striking at them twice as quickly as they struck at him. Eventually, though, the wounds inflicted by the warriors took their toll on him, and his attacks slowed, his strength fading. In time, the wounds were more than he could bear, and he passed from the realm of life. 

So the battle ended. He died, using a variation of my name, so that the warriors would not hunt me down, thinking they had actually killed me. I dearly want to make them pay for his death, but I cannot right now. Between the power I gave to my friend, and what I spent to aid other enemies of the warriors, I am too weak. A battle now would mean my own death, and then my friend's sacrifice would be in vain. So, I will wait, and grieve, instead of avenging. 

And while I wait, I will grow stronger, and work in secret to complete my mission. The window of opportunity that comes once every one thousand years has already passed me by, so I will have to wait until the next window for my mission to be successfully completed. I can still work toward that goal, however. When the next window does come, no doubt one of my siblings will come to Algo. Together, we can work to accomplish our common goal, and my parent will at last be free. 

When that is done, I will make the children of the four warriors pay for the death of my only friend. I grieve for him, and I think I always will. When we left home, he was just an ordinary Prophallus, but he died as the powerful Dark Falz, and I will avenge him. 

Thus swears Dark Force.


End file.
